Black Out
by KittyRain
Summary: Just a short one shot, again... cant really do summaries, just please read...


Black Out AN: Ok this wont be perfect, its just a quick one shot, as usual  

For all the Gabby fans out there and especially for my good friend Becky, who happens to be a major KaTa fan. Love ya Becks.

**Please review… but most of all ENJOY!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Rain pounded the windows, the wind howled, the lightning flashed and the thunder roared.

"Oh come on, that is sooo cheesy" DiNozzo said loudly throwing popcorn at the screen.

"Tony shut up" Abby said, "You're ruining the movie"

"But come on Abby, the scene is so cliché its unbelievable, next thing you know the power goes out and she's jumping at all the small noises before the killer gets her"

Sure enough, the power went out in the gigantic house in the Movie.

"You've seen this movie before haven't you?" Abby asked.

"Nope" DiNozzo answered.

Suddenly the TV went off, and the lights went out. The two friends were plunged into darkness.

"Great, just great" DiNozzo got up and walked to the window. "Ow dammit"

"What did you do?" Abby asked.

"Walked into the TV. Its not funny Abby"

Abby stopped laughing.

"Do you have a flashlight in here?" Abby asked.

"No"

"What kind of a field agent are you?" Abby asked reaching for her bag.

She pulled out the flashlight and twisted the end, causing a ray of bright light to hit Tony in his eyes.

"Ow Abby, you couldn't have pointed it anywhere else?"

"Sorry Tony"

Abby stood up and walked over to Tony. "Now what do we do?"

Before Tony could reply, a sharp knock echoed through the apartment. Both field agent and lab rat turned and looked at the white door, now barely visible in the darkness.

"Who is it?" Tony called uncertainly.

"The Easter bunny. Open the door DiNozzo" Came a gruff voice.

"Boss you scared us" Tony said, moving towards the door.

"Whose us?" Gibbs asked as Tony let him in.

"Me and Abby, we were watching a movie"

Gibbs walked in and saw Abby holding a flashlight. He smiled at her, which she returned.

"I'd offer a coffee but…" DiNozzo waved an arm around to signal the black out.

"Yeah" Gibbs said, as though not really listening, "The whole blocks out, possibly half of DC"

"Oh," Tony replied. "Wait, boss why are you here? Not that…I don't enjoy your company" he added quickly because of a look from his boss.

"I came to find Abby, Ducky said she'd be here, and I couldn't reach her on her cell"

Abby looked confused then fished her cell out of her bag, "The batteries dead." She said throwing the phone back into the bag, "So boss-man, why do you want me?"

Gibbs didn't answer, he just turned to DiNozzo, he said something quiet in his ear that Abby couldn't make out and Tony pulled out his gun and went to check the window.

"Gibbs what's going on?" Abby asked

Gibbs didn't give her a reply, he just pulled out his own gun and went to check the bedroom window.

Abby was stood in the middle of the living room. She blinked a couple of times, trying to determine why her friends were acting like someone was trying to kill her.

"Dammit Gibbs, stop being a bastard and tell me what's going on" She shouted.

Both Gibbs and DiNozzo looked at the Goth, shocked by her harsh words.

Gibbs then sighed, and walked over to Abby. "I got a phone call in the squad room" he said to her, "It was a guy who said he knew you, he asked me what you were like to work with, and whether I liked having you around. Then he told me I should enjoy it while I could as you wouldn't be around for much longer."

Abby laughed. This stumped Gibbs, it was not the reaction he had expected. "Gibbs stop panicking, it was just my brother, I'm going and staying with him in Georgia next month and I'll be there a couple of weeks. I can't believe he phoned you up and said that. I'll kill him," Abby said, still trying to control her laughter.

Gibbs and DiNozzo put up their guns.

"So, it was a prank?" Tony asked walking over to the Goth and the Boss.

Abby nodded. "Don't worry Gibbs, I'll make sure he pays for making you panic."

"I didn't panic, I just… worried"

"Same thing Gibbso" Abby said a smile still etched on her mouth.

"Why don't you worry about me boss?" DiNozzo asked, mocking offence.

"Because I don't," Gibbs answered

"Yeah, you aren't in love with me are you boss?" DiNozzo smirked.

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. Then went to the door.

He turned back to the field agent, "Tell anyone DiNozzo, and I will shoot you" then he left.

DiNozzo and Abby stood in the middle of Tony's apartment. Shocked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok wasn't the best ending, but I did warn you it wasn't perfect.

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
